


Unexpected Connection 3

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Drama, Fiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: They have new bodies - what now?





	Unexpected Connection 3

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** AU

  
Author's notes: AU  


* * *

Unexpected Connection 3

## Unexpected Connection 3

### by Nikita

##### [Story Headers]

  


Title: "Unexpected Connection 3" 

Author: Nikita 

Spoiler: everything... 

Warning: Slash, if you don't know what that means chances are you don't wanna know, go watch an x-file repeat and stay safe from my twisted version. Contains m/m hurt/comfort, romance, schmoop, and sex...at some point or another. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files or any characters or plot lines associated with it. Chris Carter and the wonderful actors (especially Duchovny) do. I'm not making any profit off this story or the characters within. Don't bother suing, I'm a grad student with lots of student loans...I haven't got a penny. 

Author's warning: This is where my little series takes an AU turn into what 'should' happen to M and K now that CC has ended the series on such a sour note... 

Feedback: yes, please, may I have some more?? 

This is for Tammy, who wanted a sequel to my U.C. series...hope it is AU enough for you... and by the way...have you ever tried Greek coffee? It's like 5 cups of American coffee. : ) 

2nd Author's Note: This is the end of a series I totally forgot about and then couldn't believe I hadn't finished and posted. Oops, sorry. Not that anyone will care, but for my own peace of mind - here's the last bit. ;) I haven't written in this fandom in faaaaar too long. Kinda miss it. But I do still write even though I no longer have a website so if you're looking for more I'm on livejournal, name: nikita79x 

**XXX**

I stare at him for a long minute, too stunned to react. 

"Alex?!" He stares at me wildly, gun still in his hand and pointed in my general direction though I know it isn't intentional. His voice snaps me out of it and I step over the body and gently push his gun hand down and away. With my other hand I grasp his shoulder, uncaring of the blood and pull him into an embrace. 

"Oh, god, Fox. We did it." He stays stiff as a board in my arms and I wonder for a moment if he even remembers me despite his cry. "Fox? Are you all right?" I push back so I can see his face, but keep my hands on his shoulders. 

His eyes are still wide open and dazed, but he blinks a little and reaches his left hand up to touch my cheek. "Alex?" 

Relief and fear compete within me as I search his eyes. "It's me, Mulder. Do you remember?" 

He smiles a little twisted wry smile and then leans his forehead against mine, sagging a little. "Yes. It hurt like a sonofabitch, but it came back. All of it. God...we really did it." He shudders and pulls his hands up to look at them. He seems to notice the blood, gore and gun for the first time. He hastily wipes them on his pants, only succeeding in smearing more blood around on white fabric. "I think I could use a shower." He says in a strained voice, but I can hear the desperate humor he clings to and I feel a huge weight off my chest. 

"Time for that later, for now..." I turn and loom over the remaining consortium bastard, the young doctor that has been cowering in front of us. "You are going to help us." I don't bother with threats, my eyes are enough and the coward cringes at the sight of them. 

"I don't know-" 

I step forward, shutting him up. "You know plenty. Get up and get rid of those goons outside. Then, we're going for a ride." 

The doctor straightens his coat and clothes before poking his head out the door and making up an emergency for them to go to. I'm prepared for the resulting protest and as they barge through the door to check what happened to their superior I pick them both off with the gun. Mulder remains quiet and subdued, pressed against the wall as I take care of business. 

I have no time to worry as we race down the halls with our hostage/shield. We make it to the good doctor's car within minutes and are racing past the security checkpoint before they even notice the escape. Amateurs. They've gotten soft dealing with mindless clones. They will be eliminated as soon as the consortium realizes their mistake. 

It is midday when we head onto the highway and I make the doctor drive until dark. Finally we stop only because our bodies are unused to all the action and excitement and start to shut down on us. My eyes have heavy weights on them and my hands are shaking slightly. I realize that neither of us has had anything to eat, either. No wonder. 

We pull into a drive thru burger joint and then a motel. I let the doctor eat and take care of business before tying him up to the bed. I'd rather get rid of him, but Mulder makes it clear he won't let me and insists that we need to interrogate him. I gag the man and we sit on the opposite part of the room to wolf down our food and whisper plans. 

"We need to find out more about the clones and their experiments. I'd like to get Scully down here and..." 

"Are you forgetting that we're dead, Mulder? You can't just call up Scully and ask her to fly down here for a little investigation. And I'm not sure we should contact her at all." 

Mulder looks at me surprised, "What do you mean? I have to tell her..." 

"No, you don't. Look, we're much safer dead. And we're also more effective dead, think of the freedom - " Mulder opens his mouth to protest but shuts it as I glare at him before finishing. 

"...and as much as I know you want to tell her you're alive, it'll leak information to too many people. You saw the bugs in her apartment for yourself while we were dead. And what about Skinner? And the lone gunmen? Where does it stop. Each person that knows increases the risk. We have to get rid of the doctor, too, Mulder. He's seen too much and knows too much. You get the information you can and then I 'have' to eliminate him. He's no innocent Mulder. He's a sick scientist that works for the consortium. He'll tell on us to save his hide. Which it won't, they'll kill him anyway." 

Mulder sighs and looks away from me. I can see he wants to argue, but is seeing the truth in my words. "Let's wait until morning. I want to ask him some questions and then we'll decide what to do." 

I nod wearily. At least he'll think about it and that means he'll eventually see I'm right. Won't he? He's a stubborn bastard. But he's mine. The realization that he's with me, that we're alive and that we now have a chance, no matter how small to work out a future together makes my heart pound. 

"Hey, Fox?" He turns back at me at the name. He looks at me questioningly. Damn he's so cute with his sleepy eyes and full mouth. I don't say anything, I just lean close and kiss him. Nothing urgent. Just a warm, slow, gentle kiss. A reminder, an affirmation. We break it off and just stare into our eyes for a moment, a small smile alights his mouth and reaches his eyes. 

"What was that for?" he asks in a quiet little voice. 

"Just because." 

He smiles again, a little wider. 

**XXX**

We sleep like the dead, although I force myself up every so often, just enough to crack my lids and visually sweep the room and check on our hostage before letting my head fall back on my pillow. Finally, the morning sun won't let us rest any longer and I make some god awful coffee from our complimentary coffee packets and coffee maker. 

When I return from the bathroom I hear the TV on. Mulder has barely been alive 24 hours and he's already watching TV. Some things never change. 

I quickly lose my humor, though when I realize that the morning news is informing us of a terrible fire in an abandoned medical facility late last night. 

"...authorities say the fire was due to faulty electrical wiring. No casualties were reported, though some witness state they heard screaming shortly after the fire started. Officials are denying such reports and there is no evidence of human remains found this morning. In other news..." 

Mulder snorts, still staring at the screen, "well there wouldn't be much to see when only ashes remain. They completely annihilated the building. The news is downplaying it, the pictures show there is nothing left at all." 

I glance at the man on the bed. He's staring at us in horror. I jerk my head at him while looking at Mulder. "I think you better get your Q and A session done with soon. We need to get on the road." I jump in the shower quickly. I took the doctor's clothes last night and put on his slacks and shirt before heading back into the main room. 

"I'm going to go get us some clothes and breakfast." Mulder nods, not looking at me. All of his attention is focused on the young man wringing his hands on the sheets and avoiding eye contact as he stutters out lies. 

**XXX**

Walmart is packed full of the usual elderly and assorted odd folk. I grab jeans, shirts and jackets in our sizes. The doctor will be treating us today as I use cash from his wallet. I toss his wallet in the dumpster afterwards. No cards to track us down. 

Returning to the motel I know immediately that I shouldn't have left. 

The door of our room is wide open and I can see smears of blood from the parking lot. I glance back at the office briefly and note the blood stains on the windows. Shit. 

I left Mulder the gun and curse myself for not already obtaining another. 

Suddenly a car screeches around the side of the building and a gun pokes out of the passenger side, firing bullets at me as I quickly make a 180 and duck my head down. I hear more shots and suddenly silence. I poke my head up cautiously and see the car behind me, windshield smashed with two large holes...bullet holes in it. The glass is streaked in blood. 

Mulder appears at the passenger side of my car. "Can I get a lift?" he asks me breathlessly. His clothes, stained a rusty color from the day before, are now wet with fresh blood and a large rent in the side. 

"Get in!" I snarl and take off before he shuts the door. He's gasping next to me, but I can't take the time to check him as I get us out of the area quickly, but without attracting attention. I tell him to duck down so his clothes won't show and finally pull into a private access road before stopping. 

"Are you hurt?" His face is tight with pain and he jerks his head once. My stomach turns with dread and I lean over to lift his shirt. Sure enough, there's a bullet wound oozing blood slowly down his side. I curse my lack of medical supplies and am ready to start ripping our new clothes for bandages when I notice...something not quite right about the wound. Mulder's head is thrown back both in pain and in need to give me room to look closer. I look up at him and lean back a little. "Mulder? Look at this..." 

He looks at me confused and then down at the wound. "What the fu- What in the 'hell' are we?!" 

The wound is slowly closing, the blood has stopped oozing and before our eyes the wound finally closes and heals over, only a thin pink scar remains for a few minutes and then...nothing. Mulder wipes the blood away with his fingers as he stares at his unmarked skin. 

**XXX**

It's been a month now since we got our new bodies. I really should have thanked the scientists who made them for the nice improvements they made. Our bodies never get sick, they heal almost instantly from even fatal wounds and they don't seem to age, though it'll take more than a month to be sure. Who knows if this'll last - cloning is a notoriously unreliable science, even the consortium, light years ahead of normal science has had far too many 'failures' they had to terminate. But the bodies we woke up in seem to be the best ones by far. And perhaps having our souls or spirits or whatever you want to call it has helped the process. 

Mulder isn't too keen on the new improved body, but I find them just fine. After being dead, one can't be too picky, now can they? Besides, the healing properties of the bodies make our job a lot easier. We've taken down lots of consortium strongholds in the past few weeks and if we couldn't heal ourselves...well, we'd have been dead a few times over. Plus it keeps us from having to contact Dr. Scully for patching up. Something I know Mulder is half tempted to do still, though I think I've successfully convinced him she's safer thinking him dead. I know I can't hold it off forever. If he feels we've made the world safe enough...if he keeps missing his son...if he gets bored of me... 

Yes, I'm a jealous paranoid bastard and I want to keep him away from her. Hell, besides helping him bring down the consortium brick by brick what do I have to offer him? Why shouldn't he want to return and play picket fences with Scully and his son? I doubt Doggett succeeded in romancing her. Maybe Skinner will take a crack next. I'm rather hoping on it. 

Mulder looks up from a map spread out on the table before him and smiles at me. "Quit worrying, Alex - I'm not leaving you for Scully and you have _plenty_ to offer me. Let me finish this up and I'll take you to bed and remind us both, hm?" he says teasingly before returning his concentration to the task ahead of him. 

I sigh at the reminder that neither of our thoughts are truly secret from each other anymore. We can conceal some of them if we try hard enough, but when we get emotional or when we concentrate hard enough - neither of us can help hearing the other. But even as I feel that bit of frustration at lack of privacy I'm also warmed by his words. I know they are true and I'm being silly. He loves me. If he didn't love me so much he wouldn't have been so quick to die to be with me. Or to come back to life with me. We have a connection, he and I...it's unbreakable and unexpected, but I love it as much as I love him. 

He looks up again and folds the map away. "Okay, I'm not getting anything done with you thinking so hard over there." He leans down and kisses me and reminds me just how nice it is to have a physical body again. Tomorrow we'll blow away some more bad guys and fight the good fight and all that shit, but for now? I'm ready to renew our connection. 

The End

  
 

* * *

Post a comment  
or read posted comments on this story. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Series Name:   **Unexpected Connection**  
Title:   **Unexpected Connection 3**   
Author:  Nikita   [email/website]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **PG-13**  |  **13k**  |  **06/25/10**   
Pairings:  Mulder/Krycek   
Category:  Drama, Story, Romance, Relationship, Adventure, Angst, Hurt/Comfort   
Sequel to:  Unexpected Connection 2   
Summary:  They have new bodies - what now?   
Notes:  AU   
  
  
[top of page] 


End file.
